marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Vol 1 1
** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Other Characters: * * * * * Mia (News Anchor) * Vinnie "Stinky" * Sid (Barman) * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** **** ***** ***** ****** ** *** **** Items: * * * * * * * * * * Deep-Sea Jet Bathyscaph |Solicit=This is where the legend began! A bi-weekly look into the early, pivotal period of the Marvel Universe, when five fledgling heroes -- Iron Man, Thor, Giant-Man, The Wasp and The Hulk -- banded together to fight the foes no single hero could overcome! But how did the public react? How did the U.S. government react? Previously untold secrets surrounding the formation of the Avengers are revealed in this all-new series, just in time to sate fans whipped into a frenzy by the Avengers Disassembled event. Here, for the first time, don't miss a beat as five individuals must learn to work as a team, and forge a legend! FANTASTIC FOOTNOTE: AVENGERS: EARTH'S MIGHTIEST HEROES WILL SHIP BI-WEEKLY FOR ALL EIGHT ISSUES! | Notes = This eight issue limited series explores previously between and behind the scene events during the early days of The Avengers. Avengers:EMH #1 picks up after shortly after Avengers #1. Although Avengers:EMH #1 covers the period up to Avengers #4, none of the battles with Loki, SpacePhantom, or Sub-Mariner are directly depicted. Sequencing * Sequence I takes place shortly after Avengers #1. * Sequence II (Hulk battles the Avengers astride a train) takes place in Avengers #3, Pg. 12. * Sequence III takes place after Avengers #3 and prior to Avengers #4. New Information Contained in This Issue * In this issue, Henry Pym is shown to have received a much more severe beating from the Hulk and Sub-Mariner in their battle in Avengers #3. (Although, the Sub-Mariner is never depicted or mentioned). * In this issue, Henry Pym's insecurities and rage with his romantic partner Janet van Dyne are shown. Previously, these qualities were not manifested until his later breakdown in Avengers #59. Much later, Pym first shows uncontrollable rage previously to Janet in Avengers #161 and eventually once physically abused her on a later occasion Avengers #213. * Although it has always been a logical assumption, in this issue, Iron Man is shown vouching for the Hulk's character to government officials to help the team become officially sanctioned. He regrets this action almost immediately when the Hulk goes on a rampage. * In Avengers #280 the Hulk devours a hearty, meaty meal. In this issues' depiction of the Avengers charter meeting, only tea and crumpets are served. | Trivia = * The Avengers first appeared in Avengers V1 #1 September 1963. * Iron Man appears in both his bulky golden armor and an early version of his traditional red and gold uniform. | Recommended = * Avengers Volume 1, Issues 1-3 by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. * Avengers #280 contains flashbacks, previously unseen to that date, to other post Avengers #1 events including the team’s first meeting with Jarvis and the drafting of the charter and by laws. * FOOM issues 6 and 7 released 1974 containing an interview with Edwin Jarvis. This is the basis for the flashbacks in #280. | Links = }}